


Tumblr Drabbles

by thatminiwriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, hecc we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Just some random stories I've written on tumblr due to either prompts, or ideas others have asked me to write about! My tumblr is silentsanders!





	1. The Dream

“PATTON RUN!”

Shouted Roman, the sound of metal hitting flesh echoed in his ears.

Patton couldn’t just leave him, but with that force hitting his back caused him to. He ran. 

The twisted feeling in his stomach caused that feeling of dread to enhance as he ran, the sounds of agony coming from Roman really made the tears in his eyes to burn even more. 

His legs burned. The moment he ran they burned, due to the bruises given to him. 

He needed to find Logan and Virgil. They were somewhere. But where?

A gunshot.

Patton had rushed into a doorframe, catching himself as he turned in the direction he came from, the sounds of voices echoing throughout the hallway. The thing that made Patton’s heart sink was the fact, he could not hear Roman at all anymore.  
No. Roman couldn’t be. 

He closed his eyes tightly as he turned and entered through the door frame, now in a large room. The place was in total pieces. Trash everywhere, ashes of recent fires laid among the wooden floor. The smell of slight smoke and even mold caused Patton to cover his mouth, now making a beeline for the exit. He needed to leave. He needed help.

That’s when he found it. The front doors. 

Without hesitation, he busted through them, stumbling onto the porch for a moment before regaining his composure, now searching around his surroundings. Where he could go, where he could hide, where he could find Logan and Virgil.  
However, it did not take long for his questions to be answered. 

“STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!”

Virgil.

Patton had rushed over, his legs shaking due to the aching pain he felt. 

Once he arrived towards the area of the shouting, Patton could have sworn all the air escaped his lungs. There, on the ground, was Virgil and Logan.  
Logan himself was pinned, a gun to his temple as Virgil was held against a car, shaking as he sobbed. Oh, he cried as he struggled, the fear in his eyes real. The situation real. Everything was real. 

“Virgil it’s okay! Calm down!”

Logan spoke out, trying to keep the other at ease, who was far from calming down. Those dark purple eyes held tears, which cascaded down his cheeks like a river. He couldn’t stop crying. 

“Shut up already!”

Spoke a voice, the sound of a gun locking.

“I’ll take care of him myself!”

Logan had shouted, his eyes wide as he struggled now.

“NO-!”

A gunshot echoed through the air, and the sound of Virgil’s body slumped down towards the ground. His body had tensed up for a moment before growing limp. His body now leaned forward, the liquid crimson color now rolling down his forehead. Those once vibrant eyes now dull.

Patton had stumbled back slightly, the tears from before now growing worse. He just witnessed… Virgil…  
“Now how about you. You piece of filth!”

The man above Logan spoke, lifting him up harshly in a swift motion. Never in his life had Patton seen Logan’s face in fear. That fear in which he knew he was a dead man. Patton had to do something, quick. He couldn’t… he couldn’t…!  
A sound of pain came from Logan, his body now leaning against the car, right beside Virgil’s limp form. He had lost his glasses, which caused everything to grow blurry. Logan couldn’t do anything but hold his hands up, now begging for the man to stop. To stop this. 

Patton moved forward, not caring if he stumbled. Not caring if that burning in his joints spiked up. Not caring if he had to shove Logan out the way. He did not want this. He did not want Logan to die.  
He didn’t want any of this to happen. He didn’t.

With that moment, Patton darted out, reaching his hand out, only brushing the others arm for a moment before…

A gunshot.

The man had turned as Patton tackled him.

He panted heavily, using the adrenaline rush, plus the last of his strength to hold the other down. It took him a moment, but he looked at Logan. It… no.  
No.

Logan had begun to slightly slump towards the ground, holding the side of his neck harshly as that same crimson liquid trailed down his neck. No. No please no. No no no no.  
Patton could care less to what happened to him next. 

He needed to be by Logan. He couldn’t be by either Roman or Virgil, but Logan… no he had a chance.

“Logan. Logan!”

Patton spoke in a hushed voice, rushing by his side as he cradled the other slightly, his own eyes wide with fear. No this can’t be. No it can’t.

“Logan?!”

He spoke abit louder this time, Logan’s skin slowly growing pale. The harsh red color began to soak into his own clothes, but Patton really could care less right now. He needed to help Logan. He needed to.  
“It’s going to be alright Logan. It’s going to be alright!”

He spoke, mostly to reassure himself, but he knew this was a fight Logan would be losing. The tears wouldn’t stop falling as he looked down at Logan, his soft hands slowly losing its grip. The gunshot had entered his neck, most likely the jugular. The intensity of the blood scared Patton… He knew Logan wouldn’t make it.

But he tried. He really tried. 

“Please Logan. Please… please not you too. Please not you too…”

He spoke weakly now, closing his eyes tightly. He took one more look at Logan, seeing that same color in his eyes. His hand slowly moved up, gently caressing Patton’s cheek. Patton could care less right now. The blood didn’t matter… but being here for Logan did. 

“… Logan….”

He spoke, his voice cracking as he tried to picture everything okay. He wanted things back to normal. He wanted to be back at camp, with them, where they fought about simple things, like new places to scavenge, or even scouting around.  
He closed his eyes once more, leaning his head on Logan’s forehead. The warmth was already gone and the movement from Logan ceased. Patton didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to look at the truth. He didn’t want to.  
“… Lo….”

Patton’s saddened sigh was shaken. 

With a moment, he eventually opened his eyes, and was greeted with Logan’s now dull ones. No more life resided in them anymore. 

Patton was alone. Surrounded by the people who did this to them. Who hurt them. Who killed them.

Patton could feel his world spin as he was picked up slightly… Firm hands on his arms as he was shaken, the multiple voices heard at once caused his head to spin. Everything… everything was gone. 

Roman, Virgil, Logan.

They were gone.

His famILY was gone…

…

..

.

..

…

“….”

“…ton…”

“..aton…!”

“… Patton!”

A gasp. 

He breathed in air. Cold air, yet he felt hot. 

A cold sweat? What?

What happened?

“Patton! Oh thank goodness you’re awake!”

Roman.

Roman’s voice.

“What happened Patton? You were freaking out and kicking and started screaming!”

Virgil.

Virgil’s voice.

“Guys give him some space. Patton are you okay?”

… Logan

Logan’s voice.

It became pretty clear that whatever occurred was merely only a dream. A nightmare. 

Patton had to take a moment to adjust to the lighting around, the soft halo from the fire casting him enough light to see. They all were there… safe and sound… and alive.

His breaths became softer now, and the tears on his cheeks dried slowly. 

Patton slowly sat up, the others sitting back as they let him collect himself.

“….”

He just stared at them, as if he had seen ghosts, but thankfully… they were alive and well. 

“…”

What was there to say? He couldn’t say anything. Though, it was sure enough to the three that Patton needed time, since he simply pulled them all into a hug, holding them close.  
No more words were traded. Just tender cuddles and soft words of comfort. 

It was for a fact, they would ask about this when the time was right, but right now…

Patton’s emotional state was a top priority.


	2. That Vibrant Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You are absolutely amazing- P.S. write some fluffy fluff
> 
> How about some cute Logicality? I need to contribute to that ship ;0
> 
> Plus I really wanted to write some fluff in The Colors AU

A soft laugh escaped his lips, those soft baby blues glistening in the sunlight they laid in. 

The field, surprisingly still vibrant green, swayed smoothly with the breeze that casted through the air. It’s refreshing cool feeling left the two resting under the honey glow of the sun in a tender moment. A moment where they could cherish with the time they had left.

Logan, who laid in the tall grass, watched as Patton stretched himself out, enjoying the feeling of the warm light above them, which seemed to slowly go down now.  
A soft smile was on his face, admiring Patton’s features each time he laughed, or even smiled. A simple glance towards him made his heart flutter.  
Just Patton’s pure joy made him feel at peace, even with the horrors around them.

For once, times like these were indeed Logan’s favorite. 

Because moments like these were rare. 

It was rare to see Patton smile like there was no care in the world. A rare sight for Logan to see Patton laughing, which wasn’t fake.

Times like these were always loved and never forgotten. Logan would always just stare, and smile. Mental pictures were taken, unknowing if this would be the last.  
The time he kept quiet really did lead him to his own world, thinking of everything at once.  
From the time they had, to the time they had left to come. 

“-gan”

He blinked, hearing that soft voice call out to him. Patton was staring at him now, smiling sweetly. Goodness Logan would just blush at how Patton looked at him, how he spoke to him. How every little motion towards him would be so gentle and kind. Patton truly was an angel in his eyes and did not deserve to be in a situation like this. He deserved to be cherished and deserved to be happy every day. He shouldn’t go through this. 

“Yes Patton?”

Logan spoke up, tilting his head up towards the other, since he too was laying in the grass. Patton had moved in a sitting position, admiring Logan’s look.

The other, even through a horrible situation like this, still looked so collected, so calm. It made Patton admire him much more than before. How could anyone be so collective in such horrible conditions like this.  
But overall, he was thankful for Logan. He was here with him, aiding him in keeping him grounded. He was sure, without Logan, plus the others, he would not have made it this far. 

He admired his eyes. How their cool dark look seemed so mysterious, yet at times filled with a new-found warmth. He wondered if half the times he saw that warmth… ‘did I cause that?’. 

Whichever the case, he was surly happy to see Logan’s mood brighten. It made his own mood brighten at the sight. Along with the others…

“I said it was getting late. We should head back soon before Roman and Virgil get worried”.

Of course, their time here had to be cut short. A pity. 

Logan enjoyed the time they shared. Who knew when it would be okay to enjoy a moment like this again?  
With a small sigh, Logan had sat up, running his hand through his hair, taking a moment to fix his slightly cracked spectacles. 

“Indeed. We should head back now. I rather not hear Roman’s mouth if we returned later than planned”.

Patton could see the look in Logan’s eyes. The look as if it was a shame to cut time short, especially since they rarely had times to just collect themselves. He knew for a fact, he couldn’t let Logan head back to camp in such a down mood… so he smiled, glancing towards Logan.

Logan had just gotten up from his spot, dusting off the small specks of dirt and grass before Patton’s voice caught him off guard.

“You know… you are absolutely amazing”.

Flustered, as such, Logan had taken a moment to look at Patton, who stared at him with those lovely eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Patton had made him smitten, and all Logan could do was pass a simple smile as he glanced downwards. 

“… come on Patton. Let’s head back to camp”.


	3. The Choice - Logicality (Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took forever I am sorry. This here is a continued version of sandersidesquotes (on tumblr!) small story they created! With permission, I was able to add more onto it! And... even more towards it! I do hope you guys enjoy! :)

The moment Logan turned and left the room was the moment Patton felt his world freeze.

That night was torture to him, having it filled with thoughts and memories of the past. He felt as if the time he was awake didn’t even matter. It was like he was on auto pilot, his eyes staring towards the mirror he stood in front of, the white silk dress he wore now being fitted on him. 

The time was now, it was like the night did not happen.

They had moved the wedding to the next day, since Patton had left to see Logan at the hospital. 

Currently, he was being fitted for his dress for his big day. 

He admired the silk dress he wore, its soft white pearls laced around the ruffled edges glistened in the light, the pearl necklace he wore along with pearl earrings matched the lovely gown. His wedding dress.  
He knew it was weird that a male wore a dress to his own wedding, but it was something he dreamed of doing. To have a lovely silk gown hanging freely from his form, swaying and glistening in the light above was something he dreamed on wearing on his special day. 

Though, it hurt, knowing he felt unhappy. 

A small frown etched his face as he stared at himself through the mirror, noticing the bags under his eyes, due to his lack of sleep from the recent night. Mike was bound to say something, like he did yesterday, but for now he had to push on for his day. His wedding.

After a couple more minutes of fixing, Roman smiled, lightly dusting the edge of the dress off slightly.  
“There. You’re ready. You look so beautiful Patton!”

A smile, which held little to no happiness, made itself known towards Roman. Roman however, blinded by his own joy of the thought of his best friend getting married, went over it as he then brushed the others hair slightly to the side, fixing it to the best of his ability. 

“Mike will honestly fall over once he see’s you. Patton, you truly are stunning in that dress.”

Patton, who nodding towards Roman faintly, spoke as he lightly held the ends of the dress, doing a small twirl.  
“Thank you Roman. This dress is absolutely everything. I love it.”

It was a moment before he stopped, taking a moment to admire the dress once more, not knowing that a few visitors entered the room.  
“Well look at you gurl! Lookin’ like a million bucks!”

Patton was quick to turn around, eyes abit wide as he spotted his friends. Remy, Virgil, and Ethan. They all wore their suits, having colors to match too! From Virgil wearing purple, Remy wearing pink, to Ethan wearing yellow and Roman wearing Red. The ties were the colors, their suits a nice suited black. That’s when he smiled, glad to have his friends here on his… day.  
“Oh guys! I am so glad you could make it!”

He spoke, moving over to hug the group tightly, a collective ‘awh’ rolled through the room, though Ethan let out a small anxious laugh. Of course, he wasn’t too big on contact, as well as Virgil, but he could deal with this for this day… for Patton.  
“To miss this was not on our agenda! Plus, the sights here and aesthetics here in this wedding is to die for!” 

Remy was quick to speak up once more, grinning widely as they hug broke. 

Virgil, who lightly dusted his suit off, nodded.

“I mean, this day is really important Pat. It’s your big day. Your wedding.”

Roman laughed, wiping away a fake tear. 

“To think, our little puff ball is getting married first! Who knew!”

Ethan sort of shrugged, forming a small smirk.

“I had nothing better planned… but I wouldn’t have missed this day.”

Patton was so glad he had such good friends, faint joyful tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“You guys are literally the best… thank you.”

Patton then turned around, taking a moment once more to see himself through the mirror.  
“… I can hardly believe it myself. Me, out of everyone, getting married today. It’s like a dream, but reality…” 

Virgil walked up beside him, gently patting his shoulder as he stared at the mirror as well.  
“You’re going to be amazing today Patton… I just know it.”

That was when both traded glances, Patton looking… unsure for a moment. Virgil took notice and held his hand tightly. A moment was held as Virgil softly spoke.

“… Patton… this is your choice you made… and I will support you, no matter what happens.”

It was a moment of silence before Remy spoke up, groaning.  
“I don’t know about you all, but I could go for some drinks right now! This party is about to start, and this Queen needs to cool down!”  
Of course, Roman laughed as Ethan shook his head, speaking up soon after. 

“Well this thing starts in ten minutes. Might as well head on in… we can’t wait to see you Patton.” 

A smile was on their faces, even Virgil’s. Patton had taken a moment to stare at them before returning that smile, nodding.  
“… of course. I’ll see you all soon.”

One by one, they all said their collective supportive words before leaving, having Virgil exit last. A small glance was flashed by Virgil as he then spoke.  
“… You can do it Patton.”

Then silence as Patton stood in the fitting room, taking a moment to bask in the silence. His gaze shifted around for a moment before landing on the mirror, staring at his reflection one last time. He had grabbed the soft silk gloves from the table beside the mirror, pulling them up to his elbows. A final look at himself…

The way the light from the mirror glowed onto him, the pearls now glistening once more, the light somewhat reflecting off his spectacles. He looked absolutely wonderful, yet… he felt wrong.  
The happiness of this day, the joy he had when planning it with Mike, the whole concept of his wedding today… didn’t seem to fit well. Everything felt… off.  
Time had gone by, and he felt as if it moved too quickly. 

There was a soft knock on the door, and a soft voice spoke up.

“Patton? It’s time.”

..

. 

Never did Logan feel so distraught, and out of it. 

That night was rather… eye opening, and it felt like it was a dream. Did Patton say that, and did he mean it? No, of course not.  
It was in the moment. 

Rushed. That was right. Rushed.

He knew it was rushed, he knew Patton was just scared, not in love.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he eyed the ticket in his hands. Of course, he knew what he was doing. It was a planned trip. He planned it after all, to get away from the blasted wedding that made his heart ache. Patton, the one he loved, marrying someone else. A man he disliked, not because he was dating Patton, but because how he treated Patton.  
How did Patton not see how the male belittled him? How did he not see the signs of a controlling relationship? That wasn’t love.  
The man manipulated him, but for some reason, Patton was oblivious to it. He didn’t know what caused him more distress. Knowing that a man like Mike was marrying Patton, taking the love of his life away, or knowing that if Patton married this man, Mike would ruin him, hurt him more than he could even imagine. 

What was he to do?

What would it look like?

A jealous Ex wanting to get back to him?

A person who doesn’t see the bigger picture?

Whatever.

This wasn’t his burden… as much as it hurt him, to see Patton… he hated using the word used but… it matched how he saw it… as much as it hurt, he couldn’t do anything. Patton was marrying this man. He proved it by not talking to him after he left the E.R.  
Patton must really love this man… so be it. 

He shouldn’t feel bad, awful, upset… jealous…

He should be happy for Patton! 

Patton was happy!

He was just being selfish…

A horn blared behind him. His gazed turned towards the car behind him, spotting the taxi sitting there, looking ready to leave.  
Right, he was just locking up his apartment. He was leaving for a week anyways. 

A week.

That wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he told Roman.

With a small sigh, he picked up his suit case and walked down the stairs of his apartment, closing the front gate of his house softly. Without much struggle, he loaded the taxi with his suit cases, closing the back as took one more look at his place.  
A week Logan. A week.

Logan gently fixed his glasses, making his way into the taxi as he buckled up.

“Alright. Destination, Johnson Airport.”

..

 .

Music.

How the music played with such ease caused Patton to itch. More so, he couldn’t stop pacing.

Was this normal? He wasn’t feel so good.

The whole time he stood there, he felt his stomach churn. This had to be normal, right?

Oh goodness, he literally felt sick.  
It wasn’t till the sight of the doors opening did he really panic, the music itself growing louder as he began to walk down the aisle, having a bouquet of flowers resting in his hands. He found that all eyes were on him, and if that wasn’t unsettling enough, cameras were also on him. Oh great.

As he walked down, he noticed his friends….

Remy, of course, was recording, standing up with everyone else as he couldn’t stop smiling, as well as Roman, who was eagerly bouncing slightly in place. Ethan just kept a neutral smirk, having Virgil crossing his arms slightly. The look on his face was something of uncertainty… and Patton was sure he was returning the look right back. 

It was a moment later did he officially return to looking forward, spotting Mike, his soon to be husband.

Husband.

Husband.

That didn’t stick well. No. What.

Why did it feel so weird, and not… right?

Like it did before hand? How did it feel so wrong now?

Why did it feel so wrong?

He took small steps towards the front, as if thinking. 

Why.

Why.

Why was he having second thoughts?

He loved Mike. He truly did…. But….

Logan.

He….  
…  
..  
.  
Logan.

The first person who found Patton to be a rather enjoyable friend. 

He remembered that day so well. How Roman and Virgil spoke together. Virgil’s friend was quiet the whole time, and Patton felt as if they were neglected.  
Though it wasn’t the case, Patton spoke up, smiling towards him politely. 

“Nice to meet you! Sorry we didn’t get introduced early. The guys were talking, and I didn’t want to intrude…”

Of course, the male’s eyes met Patton’s, the dark blue hue sent shivers down Patton’s back. It was like the sight of him made him melt. He was not much taller than him, maybe two or three inches. The way his darkened hair was slicked back slightly, and how the spectacles he wore seemed to fit him nicely. He was utterly handsome, and Patton was at a loss of words already.

Thankfully, the male spoke up to save that lost conversation.  
“Yes, well, it is nice to meet you too. Patton was it?”

Patton’s eyes lit up, nodding. “You remember my name!”

The male chuckled, fixing his glasses slightly as he gave Patton a small warm look.

“Of course, you’re a friend of Virgil’s, so you’re a friend of mines. I knew your name.”

Patton chuckled before rubbing his neck nervously. 

“I know you’re also Roman’s friend, but he didn’t really tell me your name… so… let’s have a formal greeting then!”  
The male sort of went to protest, but Patton was quick. He beamed up at him, tilting his head slightly as he spoke.  
“Hello! My names Patton!”

Patton let out a small childish laugh escape his lips, holding out his hand as he continued.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

The male stared at Patton for a moment before letting a small, warm smile appear on his lips. That’s when his hand slipped into Patton’s delicate hand, firmly holding it as he shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Patton. My name’s Logan.”

Patton never forgot that day when he and Logan began to hang out. The moments when they went out to lunch with Virgil and Roman. How they even went shopping, and even dinner dates! Even though it was just Virgil and Roman dating, they considered them dinner dates… but it then started to be just Logan and Patton.

How Logan would ask him to lunch sometimes so they could chat, or just hanging out together at the park, walking Patton’s dog White. 

Patton even got invited to Logan’s favorite reading spot in the library, where Logan told Patton everything. From his favorite classics of books to simple things, like his favorite coffee and tea, and snacks.  
The small things he remembered. Oh, they meant the world to him. How they began to bond over them, how their laughter together felt so right, like two peas in a pot.  
From a very smart male named Logan, hanging out with a literal child named Patton, the two became close quickly. Who knew something sprouted out so fast…

It happened when they were at the carnival, both of them waiting in line for the Ferris wheel, which Roman so desperately wanted to go on. It was like, a sort of setting for him to take Virgil to, so he could show him the world. Personally, Patton did not like them, since they would go so high up in the sky, but… he was seated with Logan, having them on their own personal cart.  
How close they were together, shoulder to shoulder, made Patton’s heart soar higher than this wheel. The bright colorful lights beamed through the night sky as the cart moved. It was unbearable to be this high, Patton’s face paling at he tightly gripped the safety bars on the cart tightly. It was then, did Logan say something.

“Patton, are you okay?”

Patton, who wasn’t looking, had closed his eyes. He breathed for a moment, speaking soon afterwards.

“Yes. Yes, I am okay. I am fine.”

Of course, this wasn’t enough for Logan to go off by, he knew something was up, and Patton knew that he knew too. His voice was calm, almost as if he was trying to… comfort him.  
“Patton… hey Patton, look.”

Patton knew Logan was possibly going to make fun of him, but Logan wasn’t the one to do that, right? Oh goodness, he wanted to look, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. Gosh, why was it so hard.  
“Patton, please look?”

Logan asked softly, the feeling of something warm in his hand caught him off guard.  
Patton had to look, his eyes opening as he stared towards his hand, spotting that Logan’s hand was indeed in his, as if reassuringly holding it. 

“Look.”

Was all Logan said, and Patton did.

That’s when he saw it.

The city. 

The city lights softly glowing into the night, the carnival music playing a soft melody which helped put him at ease. His soft baby blue eyes glistened in the lights around, his cheeks going a soft hue of red. So… this was what he was missing. It was absolutely.  
“Breathtaking, is it not?”

Logan.

Patton had glanced towards Logan, seeing Logan give… that honest… warm smile, his eyes full of something he had not seen before.  
There it was.

He indeed was breathtaking. Logan was breathtaking.

Everything about him was breathtaking.

It was like… Patton’s body worked on its own now, because one moment he was looking at Logan, the next, he felt soft lips against his.  
Sparks flew around, and everything felt so right… so so right…

The way they looked at each other was like two young teens in love, the way they smiled and spoke to each other, the way Logan looked at Patton as if he was the most valuable thing in the world, the way Patton looked at Logan as if he was a work of art… a masterpiece. 

That night was a night to remember, the Ferris wheel bringing out a new-found love into the spotlight. It was certain, Patton had long forgotten about the ride they were on, his eyes now on Logan, and the sights from the city.  
Patton stood still at the altar, the voice speaking to them as he held a neutral face, staring at his fiancé. Those eyes that stared at him, those ocean green eyes… staring at Patton as if he was a prize.  
.  
..  
…  
It felt… wrong…

“…and therefore, is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly…”  
The priest was speaking, and here he was… standing here, about to marry this man… Mike.

He loved Mike… he loved Mike… he loved…

What happened.

What happened with him and….

A stupid thing. A stupid situation that caused everything to fall apart.  
..  
.  
Logan didn’t understand relationships. He couldn’t express himself, and Patton felt… awful. Patton didn’t know right from wrong in relationships. He didn’t understand when people flirted with him or made comments at him… he just didn’t understand.  
That’s how it happened.

“You don’t get it, do you?”

Logan spoke, glaring towards Patton somewhat, doing his best to keep his calm. 

They were at a party at Remy’s place, and just a moment ago, a person tried to kiss Patton… and when Logan caught this, he was furious.  
Patton, who was obviously upset, frowned as he huffed.

“Don’t get what? Huh?”

Logan took a moment to collect himself before pointing at Patton accusingly.  
“I bet you’re doing this for a rise. A simple tactic to make me jealous. Well cut it out Patton. I’m sick of it.”  
Patton sort of looked stunned, as if caught off guard.

“Excuse me? What do you mean by that? I am not doing anything wrong!”

Logan sort of forced a laugh, pacing for a moment as he then gave a harsh look towards Patton.  
“Oh, so its just me then? It’s just me watching you go around having fun with other people huh? It’s alright for you to just go around, having people flirt with you??”  
Patton scoffed for a moment before crossing his arms.

“What do you mean? I don’t-“

Logan snapped, shoving his finger against Patton’s chest.

“SAY IT THEN! SAY THAT YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT PEOPLE FLIRT WITH YOU ON A DAILY BASIS! SAY THAT YOU DON’T KNOW, OR DON’T UNDERSTAND! SAY IT PATTON! SAY IT TO MY FACE!”  
Patton then took a step back, feeling the heat radiating of off Logan. Oh god… oh god it… it…

“What’s going on here?”

Spoke a voice. Virgil.

He blinked, staring at the situation, seeing he may he just interrupted something.  
“Oh… uh… I…”

Then Patton spoke up, the tears in his eyes now rolling down his cheeks. 

“Good timing Virgil. I need a ride home. Now.”

Virgil, who seemed to slightly shrink back, nodded as he watched Patton put on his coat, Patton’s eyes never leaving Logan’s.

“Want me to say something Logan? Fine. I’ll say it. It’s. Over. Goodnight.”

Patton turned away from Logan, and walked away, having Virgil in a tow.

Never in his life did Logan feel so shattered. 

Never in his life did Patton feel so shattered.

Never in their lives did they think it could work.  
.  
..

“… love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

Patton blinked, feeling the faint tears roll down his cheeks.  
He was crying. Oh god he was crying.

He didn’t mean to cry… but Mike smiled at him, gently placing a hand on his cheek. In a soft voice, he spoke, using his thumb to rub away the tears.  
“Shhh… don’t cry beautiful…”

Patton, who stood still, felt Mike’s hand drop. He was then able to slightly look towards the side, spotting his friends.  
Virgil saw it, those eyes. His eyes of utter uncertainty. He held Roman’s hand tightly, which caused Roman to glance over towards his lover. 

“Virgil?”

He whispered calmly, Virgil himself slightly standing up.  
“Get the car. Get the car now.”

Roman, who obviously looked shocked, tried to ask him why, but Virgil was quick to reply.  
“Patton made his choice.”

Patton glanced back towards Mike, seeing that the priest had already said his lines…  
“Patton… do you?”

Oh god. 

The spotlight was on him. He felt it. All eyes on him…

“… I…”

Patton glanced at the priest, then back towards Mike. 

He loved Mike.

Mike looked… a tad bit worried, tilting his head.

“… Patton?”

He loved Mike.

“… I… I…”

Patton glanced towards the crowd of people, his hands tightly gripping the flowers in his hands. 

He loved Mike…

Everyone sort of sat on the edge of their seats, eyes wide with anticipation, as if waiting for an answer.

He loved…

That’s when he saw Virgil, Remy and Ethan stand at the back doors of the aisle, his hand waving towards him…

… He loved…

“… I… do…. not…”

Logan.

The crowd gave a collective gasp as Patton backed away, dropping the flowers as he stared.

“I do not. No. No.”

He stared at Mike before lightly picking up his dress, making a run towards the doors, seeing Virgil open them. 

Logan

Logan.

Logan!

He loved Logan!

He loved Logan. He couldn’t think of going by another day of his life without him.  
Without Logan would be a life not worth living. From their lunch dates to library hangouts.  
Life seemed… well, lifeless without Logan.

That night, when Logan was in that horrible accident, Patton had rushed to be by his side…  
He had a choice…

His choice… was Logan.

“Patton!”  
Mike shouted, following him quickly down the aisle. Of course, with his friends there, they were not about to let this man change Patton’s future.  
Remy and Ethan both stopped Mike, holding him back slightly as Remy was the first to speak.

“Sorry sweetie, but our little bride has to make a smooth get away to their boo!”

Patton took a small glance towards Mike, thinking for a moment he made a horrible decision, but Virgil was there. Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand, and gave a look.  
“Let’s go.”

Mike watched at Virgil left with Patton…  
That… brat…

Outside, night had started to fall, the sunset colors causing Patton to remember the night they went out to the carnival.  
“Roman! Over here!”

Virgil shouted, making his way towards the sidewalk of the church. Roman, who pulled his car up towards the side, opened the door for both of them to enter.  
Patton was first to get in, having Virgil help tuck his dress into the back seat. Then, Virgil got into the passenger seat, closing the door as they then took off…  
They all knew their destination… but that was before Roman nearly stopped the car.

“THE AIRPORT!”

He shouted, eyes wide as he glanced to Virgil.  
Now, Virgil looked utterly confused, but Roman thankfully continued.  
“Logan! He is leaving! He is leaving for a trip! I-I don’t think he will be back for a week or so…!”  
With that moment, Patton felt his world stop. They had to get to Logan. They had to…!

The time in the car was short, having Roman literally speed towards the airport. It was like he was in a movie…  
He remembered removing some parts of the dress, leaving only a small simple version on as he rushed out the car with Virgil.  
Thankfully he wore flats and not heels!

As Patton ran, his dress lightly swayed, his eyes glued to the signs above. Looking for Gate E. Gate E was Logan’s. Roman said so. God, he just hoped-  
“Gate E is not departing. Gate E Terminal is now closed.”  
Patton swore he felt his heart stop. No. No no.

Patton turned to look back at Virgil, who stopped a moment behind him, panting. Roman was right behind them, huffing as he held his stomach…  
No. This couldn’t be!

Patton had looked around and spotted it. Gate E.

He began to hurriedly make his way towards that Gate, his eyes wide as he spotted the plane. Logan’s plane.  
No. No please no.

Patton tried to run, to catch someone’s attention on that flight. Tell them to stop. Something. Anything.  
But no.

He wasn’t in a movie.

No one would help stop the plane. 

No one.

He…

He screwed up.

Patton made it to the end of the windows, watching the plane slowly lift from the ground below… he took a small moment to slowly fall onto his knees. His hands lightly pressed against the window, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared.  
Logan.

Logan was gone.

He.

He….

Virgil was there. 

He felt warms wrap around him in a tight hug as Patton broke. 

Roman had stood towards the side, explaining the situation towards a few on lookers, in hopes they would give him some space…  
Patton could hear them. Hear all of them talk… but he said nothing.

Virgil held Patton as he sobbed…


	4. The Choice - Logicality (Pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the added on story! I hope you enjoy! :)

‘Thank you for flying with John’s Airport. We hope to see you soon!’

Logan took a moment to stare out the window. The airport runway was always pretty in the mornings, the soft fog looming over the runway, a hint of soft purples and pinks mixing above. The sun casted a soft glow of yellow, which reflected off the giant windows of the airport.

Just a week ago, Logan stood there. 

He knew things were bound to change after his departure. 

From Patton’s wedding and last name change, things were sure to be different…

Logan began to walk down the long halls, seeing multiple signs and people either talking or on their phones. 

His mind raced, knowing that his sudden absence was sure to have shocked the others, yet not Roman. Logan was sure Roman told them where he went, and why he left.   
In the back of his mind, he knew it felt wrong, but he did it. 

A week later, he was back home, making his way towards his taxi. 

The taxi loaded his car with Logan’s items, having Logan sit off towards the side for a moment. Leaving his phone back home, he knew he had bound to have lots of texts, or emails… ugh, he wasn’t ready for that.  
With a small motion into the taxi, he buckled up, giving his home address to the driver. 

The ride was silent, as was Logan’s mind. What could he even think about? 

How he up and left during the day of Patton’s wedding, how he didn’t tell anyone but Roman about his plans, how he didn’t even say goodbye to them…   
Who knows what would be in store for him… it was a new day after all.

..

“For the last time Roman, I do not want to see Logan.”

Virgil spoke with utter annoyance; the look of disgust etched his face as his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

Today was the day Logan returned, and Virgil was not about to go greet him back at home after a week of radio silence. No call or texts, nothing! It made him sick, knowing the truth of what happened…  
“Look Virge, I know this is hard, but Logan, he is your friend. Our friend. We have to go greet him.”

Of course, Remy, who was sitting off towards the side, agreed.

“Totally! We should have a welcome home party for him! He must have missed us so much. Like, I know I would miss me so much if I left so.”  
He seemed to give a small smirk before tapping away at his phone once more, taking a stand as he made his way towards Roman, who was currently putting his shoes on.   
“Look, I am not defending what he did, but I feel its best to meet up with him and tell him what happened. Maybe he didn’t know what he was doing-“

Roman started off, yet Virgil cut in before he could finish.

“No. He knew exactly what he was doing. He left because of Patton’s wedding. That should already make you guys very upset. Like come on.”  
Ethan, who rolled his eyes, leaned against Virgil’s shoulders slightly. He was on Virgil’s side, yet decided to keep his mouth shut. 

It was obvious there was a split between the two. Someone had to break the ice however…

“… Me and Remy will be back. Unless you guys want to come join us later. Give us a call then.”

Roman turned, exiting the building they stayed in, Remy flashing a peace sign as he closed the door behind them.  
Virgil, who frowned, sighed heavily, Ethan taking a moment to wrap his arm around him.

“… we should go check on Patton. He may need a ride to the store like he mentioned earlier. Maybe we can grab some food on the way too…”

Virgil glanced towards Ethan, the male himself giving a small smile in the process. He was rather hungry, and it may be best to help Patton come out of his hiding hole once more…

“… yeah… let’s go get Patton.”

..

“Home sweet home.”

Logan spoke softly to himself, taking a moment to bask in the chill atmosphere. It was somewhat relaxing yet knew he would grow to get bothered by it. His motions were swift, yet slow, turning on the house heater. It was only a couple minutes later for the warmth to fully kick in. 

For now, Logan was set on a task, which was to fix his suit cases and unpack. 

Time went on, and Logan was neatly tucking clean clothes away when he heard a knock on the door. Hmm…  
With ease, Logan arose, making his way towards the front door, spotting both Remy and Roman, who flashed him a smile. Logan couldn’t help but feel sick at the sight, knowing he did not deserve it, though he smiled back at them.  
“Hey you two.”

He spoke calmly, opening the door for them to enter.

Remy of course, grinned as he nudged the other in a side hug.   
“Hey nerd. Welcome back home. Viva la casa, am I right?”

Roman, who simply rolled his eyes, entered the apartment, grinning towards the other as he nudged his shoulder.  
“But yes, welcome back home.”

Now… the visit back home was nice, yet he noticed who didn’t show up. Ethan, Virgil… Patton.  
He hated to admit it, but he wished Patton came, just so he could see him smile. 

To see his face light up, showing him what had taken place recently… but no.

The world seemed to acknowledge what he did, and for now, it was cruel. He and the others spoke for a while, trading words and information of what took place through the week. Yet, neither Remy or Roman brought up Patton, not letting him know what truly happened…

“It’s been so weird after you left Lo. Like, Virgil has been so distant lately. I really hope he doesn’t have a grudge on you or anything.”

Remy spoke softly, placing his phone on his lap now. He was invested with talking with Logan, since they did have a pretty neutral friendship. Logan did find Remy to be a bit extreme at times, but overall, he could honestly handle him.   
Logan couldn’t help but give a small frown, eyeing the other with a small look before sighing. 

“I suppose he is upset with my absence after all. I really should have told you all before I left, but… ugh, I do apologize. I hope Virgil is willing to forgive me…”  
Roman, who lightly rubbed Logan’s shoulder, smiled hopefully, nodding. 

“I am sure he will come around. I just… suppose he is just confused, to why you left. I only told them you left for a small trip… but nothing more.”  
Logan took a moment before nodding. Right… the reason why he left… it would be so hard to tell them, but eventually, he needed to tell the truth…  
It was around ten when Remy got a call, saying that there was a situation going on, which needed Roman’s attention. Of course, Roman knew this all too well, and stood up quickly.  
“Sorry Lo, we must head out right now. Duty calls for this prince.”

He chuckled, causing Logan to flash a concerned look. What could be the matter?

“Oh? What is going on?”

Even though Roman didn’t want to say it, Remy opened his mouth.  
“Just Patton and boy issues.”

Boy issues. What kind of boy issues. 

Wasn’t he married?

Roman was quick to do something, coughing obviously loud as he grabbed Remy’s arm.   
“Alright, we really should be going now.”

As they began to leave, Logan stood up, following close behind.

“If it deals with Patton’s safety, I rather…. Attend… to help. He is my… friend.”

Roman and Remy turned to look at Logan, as if they were a deer in headlights. A friend. Oh, how it hurt to hear this, and for Logan, how hard it was to say it out loud. He rather call Patton something… more.   
“Errrr… I dunno boo, I don’t think Patton wants to see you right now.” 

Remy said simply, Roman flashing him a look as Logan spoke up once more. His voice suddenly full of… sadness. As if he was begging.  
“Please, will you guys tell me whats going on?”

The boys stared at each other for a moment, a small bit of silence caused Logan’s heart to ache…

“… get in the car, we will explain everything to you.”

..

“PATTON PLEASE!”

Spoke a male, their voice loud and shaken.

“Let me take care of you! I promise you, things will be better! You don’t need them, you can have me!”

Mike. 

His voice was full of desperation, and utter sadness. 

They were outside of the local Walmart, a few onlookers stopped by to see what was going on. Great, another audience.   
“Mike, give it a rest. Please, it’s embarrassing.”

Virgil said, holding onto the ends of his jacket tightly. He couldn’t believe this had been going on for some time now. It was embarrassing, and rather annoying. Here they were, shopping for food, and behold Mike.   
They were inside when it happened, Ethan and Patton grabbing a few items before a male began to follow them. All too well, Mike was that man. He had followed Patton for some time now, asking for him back, and praying that he would return. It caused a disturbance towards them, causing them to leave their things and leave. 

Mike of course, wasn’t giving up yet, and followed them outside, where more onlookers watched the scene. How fun.  
Virgil had managed to put Patton in the car, having Ethan stand in front of his door, as to blocking any view from Mike. Patton obviously didn’t want to see him anymore.   
“I am NOT leaving without HIM!”

Mike spoke up, glaring harshly at Virgil. 

“It’s all YOUR fault! YOU did this!”

Virgil, who seemed taken back, glared. Of course, this wasn’t his fault, but Mike seemed to differ. He was upset and seemed to be trying to push this onto Virgil, who wasn’t having none of it.  
“alright Mike, break it up.”

Roman.

Virgil was relieved to hear Roman’s voice emerge from the crowd, Remy in tow… and….  
“Logan.”

Virgil stared, his attention on Logan. So, he really was back, and happened to hitch a ride with both Roman and Remy…  
“Mike, why don’t you leave? It’s a tight situation which needs attention yes, but right now you are causing a scene that isn’t necessary.”  
Roman spoke, carefully leading him away towards the side.

“HE DID THIS! HE TORE US APART!”

Mike shouted, Roman holding him back as he began to drag him off… 

The crowd seemed to leave, knowing that whatever was going to happen was stopped, and found no reason to be their anymore.  
Ethan sighed as he knocked on the window. 

“Patton, its safe to come out now…”

Logan, who was meekly hidden behind Remy, perked up as he watched the door of the car open, seeing… Patton step out.   
He looked absolutely lovely, as usual. God how cute his freckles on his face were, the curls in his hair, the soft baby blues…  
Logan was admiring Patton for a moment, but quickly stopped. Patton was married… wait… okay, so there were some things that needed to be cleared up…

“Patton! Oh, my dear, are you okay??”

Remy rushed over, holding Patton’s cheeks in his hands. He cooed softly as Patton seemed to giggle at this…   
“I-I am fine Remy. Honest. Just, shaken up by Mike. I didn’t expect him to be here…”

It was a moment before Virgil said anything, his eyes still glued onto the male who was now suddenly home.  
“Logan.”

Logan, who slightly tensed up, fixed his glasses on his face.

“… Virgil. Good to see you again.”

Eyes on him.

He swore he saw Patton tense up, which he felt horrible to cause such a reaction from him. Patton looked crushed, his gaze quickly moving down towards the side. Oh… he must not be happy for his return…?  
“What brings you back home?”

Virgil spoke once more, placing his hands into his coat pockets, giving a rather blank look. 

“It was a trip to collect myself, especially after the accident. I needed time away from home.”

Logan replied, clearing his throat for a moment. 

“I should have told you all. I do apologize.”

Virgil was about to say something when a soft sob escaped Patton’s lips. Remy was quick to hold him, rubbing the faint tears in Patton’s eyes, now removing his glasses.  
“Hey now. Shhh you’re safe. It’s okay…”

Though, it was far from it. Patton removed himself from that comforting hug, shaking his head slightly as he finally spoke out.

“No. No it’s not okay. I am selfish. I am really selfish!”

Logan was now the one to tense up, his hand raising slightly, as if to go comfort Patton, but he did not move. What…

“A-All this time I thought of my own feelings, how I felt the whole week, how I wanted things to play out. But I should have thought about his feelings. How he was feeling. How he too is a person!”  
Ethan, who shrunk back slightly, spotted Roman returning. Of course, as Roman approached, he seemed to sense the tension in the air…  
“What do you mean Pat?”

Ethan spoke up eventually, giving a meek look as Patton looked towards his direction.

“… I thought about me. All about me… but I never even considered his feelings… his emotions…”

Of course, his gaze had to fall towards Logan, who gulped hard.

“You left… you left because I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore. I thought you didn’t like me anymore. You didn’t even want to be here for my special day Logan.”  
With each word he spoke, Patton approached him, the others sort of giving him space as he spoke. Logan stood his ground, eyes wide as he stared at Patton. He was at a loss of words…   
“… But what I failed to realize was what… you were feeling. How you went through a horrible experience… how you must have wanted to skip out on my wedding due to your own issues. This whole time, I thought about myself and how I felt. But not once, did I even consider your feelings. Logan, I-I am so… so so sorry… I’m so sorry….”

Patton stood right in front of Logan, the tears in his eyes cascading down his cheeks like a river. It pained Logan to see him like this… but… with hesitance, he moved his hands up, gently wiping a few away.  
“… Patton… no…... I should be the one saying sorry.”

Of course, Patton sort of gave a confused look, but Logan continued.

“I was the selfish one. I was the one who left on your big day without telling you. I should have been there, like a good friend, but…. I just couldn’t…”

Virgil, who slightly relaxed his shoulders, sighed softly. Out of all the times to confess, this was bad timing… but any time is better than not saying anything at all.

“… Patton… I like you… even more than like… I love… you… but you were getting married, and I couldn’t do that. I am your friend, and I can’t think of you more than that… I… I couldn’t hurt you again Patton… after that night, when we broke up… I realized what I lost. I watched you leave and I cried. I couldn’t believe I let the one good thing in my life leave… I was thankful enough to have you as my friend still but… I couldn’t… let go of those emotions. Those feelings… after I found out about your boyfriend, I had to distance myself… but I just couldn’t even do that. I remember… I remember the day you were engaged… It felt like multiple kicks in the gut… I can’t… phantom that…”

Patton was staring up at Logan, the tears stopping. His cheeks were flushed, due to the tears, and his eyes were glossed over…

“… Patton…. I am the selfish one. I left… because I couldn’t… bare… seeing you with another. I couldn’t bare the idea of your smile… belonging to someone else. That feeling. That warm feeling… those butterflies… I just… I couldn’t…. and so, I left, booking the next flight I could get onto, anywhere…”

Logan took a breath, removing his glasses as he rubbed his face. He was… crying, but not as much… he did his best to hold it in, but… 

“… I am deeply sorry Patton… I am sorry for skipping out on your big day. I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I am sorry… for yelling at you… those many years ago… I am sorry for everything….”  
Patton, who took a moment to process this, went to speak, but was stopped as Logan got on his knees, gently hugging Patton’s stomach, leaning his head on his chest abit.

“… please… forgive me Patton…”

The whole scene caused Roman to tear up, sniffling slightly as he rubbed his eyes. Remy sort of smiled at this, holding his phone up to record the whole thing… but kept it discreet. Ethan sort of formed a small smirk, leaning against the back of the car as he watched… and Virgil. He had his arms crossed, yet a small smile was on his face. 

“… I do…”

Was what Patton said, carefully getting onto his knees as well.

“… I do forgive you Logan.”

There was a moment of silence for them, both Logan and Patton hugging each other tightly as they sat on their knees. What a place to be for such a confession, and a apology, but it was absolutely wonderful.  
“… alright, enough with this baby stuff.”

Virgil spoke up, making a loud yawn.

“It’s nearly lunch time, and I am starving. Can we please also make up over some nice burgers or something.”  
Remy, who gave a scoff, rolled his eyes.

“I could go for some pasta! Maybe we can go to Olive Garden!”

Ethan, who shuddered, spoke up as he sighed.

“Nah. How about CiCi’s Pizza? I want some pizza.”

Roman, who groaned, rolled his eyes. 

“Or how about Long Horn Steak House? We could have a decent meal?”

Logan, who was first to stand up, helped Patton up as the others gave them a moment to collectively talk…

It was then, Logan noticed Patton’s hand. No ring…

“… Patton… I know this is… horrible timing… ugh, overall timing, I apologize once more… but… where is your wedding ring? And... actually, what happened with Mike? What has happened since my absence?”

Of course, Patton took a moment to sigh as he rubbed his neck. “Well, more so… I can tell you the long version at lunch, but right now…”  
He turned to Logan, smiling up at him. 

Even though he couldn’t see well, he was still able to see Logan’s outline. He still looked handsome… even though he was blurry. The words that came out Patton’s mouth made Logan’s heart skip a beat…

“… I made my choice.”


	5. The Choice - Logicality (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to this story. There is art based on the final as well, go check it out on my tumblr! ( silentsanders ). I know for a fact, its something worth seeing. Thank you all for sticking with me on tumblr for it! I hope you enjoy. Also, as well, you can send me asks/prompts for stories there too!

Breathe Logan.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

“Where’s Roman?”

Breathe. Breathe.

“Oh! Roman. I need you for a minute, Patton needs help with his dress.”

BREATHE.

..

 

The feeling of butterflies scattered around in Logan’s stomach, the ill feeling of utter happiness and joy was so intoxicating… what was to transpire soon was a life changing event, and he was changing his life with the most important person.   
Logan was pacing the room he was assigned in, the soft hue of red plastered on his cheeks. He was trying to put himself at ease, just thinking of everything that led to this point in his life hitting him like a brick, as well as who he did them with. 

Falling in love. 

He never believed in love before. It was rather funny, really. 

He took a moment to fully stare himself in the mirror, seeing his sorted-out attire for this occasion. 

A simple darkened gray suit, having a white vest underneath. Of course, he had his usual blue tie fitted in. He loved his tie, and he knew he had to have it worn on a wonderful occasion as today. Even his glasses were cleaned, the glow from the light above casting a small gleam to outline the edges of the spectacles. A soft white rose was placed in the front pocket of Logan’s suit, giving him a final touch to his look.  
He took a moment to run his hand down his suit, fixing it slightly as he sighed deeply. 

Logan was in utter shambles, mostly due to the fact this day was literally a day he had never thought would happen to him. His wedding. 

It was a moment before he looked himself in the eye, slowly sinking into thought…

His whole life, marriage was just a thing that meant little to nothing to him. Just a way the government swindles money from peoples love in a sense. He could care less to think of something like a wedding. Foreign in his mind, he went through life, thinking it was planned from the beginning. Completing life by going to school, college, then work. His road was set out like it had a silk red carpet on it. A blank canvas and simple paints. But… that all changed when he met Patton.  
It was amazing really.

The days they spent together, learning about Patton, how he spoke, how he smiled, how his eyes practically glowed. It sent shivers down Logan’s back when those began to stick out. He found himself staring at Patton, admiring how he looked, how the tone in his voice was bright and comforting, and just so childish. 

A gentle smile formed on Logan’s lips, his gaze shifting towards the side. 

He had to leave. 

Logan took another glance in the mirror, fixing his hair slightly before turning around, walking towards the door. A pause.   
He collected himself, fixing his glasses, his suit, his rose… then, with a small sigh, he exited the room, the light from outside engulfing him completely.

..

The place was utterly beautiful. 

From the soft blue skies above, to the soft white clouds that looked soft to the touch.   
The sounds of birds chirping freely filled the air, as well as chatter. It was only moments away from showtime when Virgil stepped up beside Logan, who was standing nervously at the altar.  
“Hey Lo. Feelin’ alright?”

He asked, giving a rather amused look, seeing the others flustered and anxious expression. Of course, Logan glanced towards Virgil for a moment before straightening himself out, nodding.  
“Yes.”

Virgil, who gave a small snort, nudged the other. He honestly could see through Logan… he was sure everyone could right about now. The boy was nervous.  
“Relax Logan. Really, you will be fine.”

That was when Logan fully looked at Virgil, as if pleading for advice or some sort of comfort.

“What if this… wasn’t supposed to happen? What if Patton doesn’t like, want to get married but does not want to hurt my feelings? Oh Virgil, what if the wedding goes horribly wrong? What if-“  
That was when Virgil, who gave a stern, yet reassuring look, held Logan’s shoulders.

“Logan, look at me and take a deep breath. Things will be okay, you will be okay, and I am positive everything will be fine. Alright?”

He took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect himself before looking back towards Virgil. He saw reassurance… and nodded. A semi weak smile formed on Logan’s lips as he noticed people taking seats.   
“Alright… right… you’re right. I am just… very… excited…”  
Virgil, who smiled softly at Logan, chuckled.

“… me too buddy. I am sure Patton is feeling that way too.”

Patton.

The love of his life. The man he is marrying today. The light in his life.

Oh boy, Logan began to get overwhelmed once more, almost looking panicked now. The soft tune of the piano was slowly playing, meaning it had started. Oh god, Logan gulped hard…  
“V-Virgil, what if-“

Virgil, once more, reassured him, gripping his hand tightly now.   
“Logan. Breathe, and look forward. No more what if’s… no more doubts.”

Logan looked anywhere but ahead, afraid to even look up. Oh god. What was he doing?

He was holding down the light, he was keeping Patton down. Patton deserved better than him.  
Patton was amazing.

… the time Patton was introduced into his life…  
..  
.  
It was early senior year in highschool, and Patton had moved into the district, giving him an opportunity to attend school with them. Virgil, who was dating Roman at the time, had told Logan about Patton. How he was Roman’s childhood friend, and that he was excited to see him once more. It was a time where Virgil was rather… jealous of Patton, due to the fact that both Roman and Patton had history.   
Of course, Logan was that voice of reason, and explained to Virgil that he should calm down, and to relax. Patton was Roman’s best friend, and of course it had been years since they met or had time to hang out. Though, it was only common for Virgil to get jealous. Everyone at some point got jealous of their lover’s best friend. 

“Virgil, you need to understand that Roman is dating you, not Patton.”

Logan spoke, flipping through his booklet as he was studying for a test, which was a couple days from that night. His eyes averted up towards Virgil, who was pacing around. He honestly looked distressed, and it somewhat made Logan confused. Does love effect people more than he understood? Of course, he wasn’t a professional on the field, due to lack of… well, experience.   
Just by watching Virgil, he couldn’t understand why anyone would put up with so much… it looked stressful. Yet, of course, Virgil was his best friend, and he cared about Virgil…  
“… Look, Virgil.”

He started, giving the other a look as he placed the book down towards the side.

“I don’t understand why you are looking at things like that. Thinking that Roman and Patton… are a thing? Secretly talking? Flirting? I don’t see it.”  
It was then, Virgil turned to Logan, holding the ends of his hoodie tightly. He utterly looked stressful, and it somewhat caused Logan to feel bad, but he kept a level head.  
“Logan, I don’t know. W-What if they are talking behind my back. What if Roman falls for Patton and moves on? What if t-“  
Logan rolled his eyes, getting up. He moved towards Virgil, gripping his shoulders slightly. 

“Virgil. Look at me and breathe….”

Virgil was getting himself worked up over nothing… 

It was a moment, but Virgil indeed breathed softly, taking a moment to collect himself. While he did so, Logan found his moment to say something.  
“Virgil. Instead of thinking of that… think about you and Roman, and how far you both have come. How both of you helped each other through the years… Roman loves you so much Virgil, and I can see it. Stop looking at the what if’s. Stop having doubts. Be confident in your relationship and trust him… trust yourself. Trust your relationship.”

Virgil took a moment to listen, relaxing slightly. 

It was that moment in time where Virgil looked up at Logan and smiled weakly.  
“… thank you, Logan.”  
.  
..

Logan had breathed, hearing the tune of the piano switch keys, his heart nearly popping out of his chest as he didn’t want to look up, at the crowd, at the aisle. He was so… so nervous…  
The doors opened.

Logan, who gulped hard, slowly looked up… and saw… him.

Patton.

The way the light from the sun glowed onto him, casting that soft honey glow look. His cheeks seemed to glow a soft hue of red, revealing more of his freckles, which he did his best to hide, but failed to. How his soft blue eyes beamed in the sunlight, the glasses he wore containing a beautiful sight. His lovely locks of curly hair, the pearls decorated onto his hair band, which held the veil in place… the soft blue dress he wore, and that adorable bow on it… god it was… breathtaking.

Patton was absolutely gorgeous… and Logan realized it…

… He remembered meeting Patton, how childish he was…

How at times, Patton would annoy him when he was studying, or how loud he was at lunch time, and how… active he was. It was ungodly, to have such energy. It was a blessing, and a curse in a way. The guy was literally a ticking time bomb that would explode with energy anytime. 

But, it was… those moments. Did Logan, noticed the details.

How his eyes beamed with that look of playfulness. How out of breath he would be, yet still have fun. How people seemed to hold him down from his joy, only to be shocked to see him stand tall at the end.  
Patton was annoying… but he was fantastic. 

Everything about him was fantastic. 

Logan realized he began to enjoy the time he spent with Patton, how a few minutes turned to hours, how hours turned to days… how days turned to weeks… Logan saw a change in his everyday schedule. On a school day, they would hang out during the morning hours until class started. They would hang out during lunch, and towards the end of they day, they would either go towards Roman’s house, or Virgil’s. Then... at some point, they both began to hang out separately. Logan began to hang out with Patton after school, finding his presence comforting and warm to be around. It was something Logan found himself longing each and every day. Even the weekends, if they could, they would hang out, and talk for hours. Logan never got bored… Patton didn’t mind… things were perfect.

It was until Logan realized he never felt these emotions before… these feelings… those butterflies. 

At first, he was scared. What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way?

When he explained everything to Virgil… it was like a brick hit his face.

This was a crush?... it was torture! No wonder Virgil was in such distress when he was crushing on Roman. Crushes were terrible, Logan came to realize. Knowing you like someone and figured that they would never like you the way you like them.  
Wait.

Why was Logan like this?

No. Love was a thing he didn’t go well with, and he shouldn’t have a crush on his friend, Patton!...

… it was… torture…

Seeing Patton’s face light up when he entered the room… made Logan happy.

Hearing Patton’s laughter causing others, including himself to smile… made Logan happy.

Feeling the butterflies and… finding out Patton felt the same… made Logan happy.

Logan watched as Patton walked down the aisle, those soft baby blues staring back at him with that smile… that wonderful smile.

… Logan realized that… 

Yes. Love is utter torture.

He went on living, knowing he made that mistake of letting Patton go.

He went on living, not loving another because it was stupid. He was stupid for letting that happen to him. Letting a thing such a love change him.  
He went on living, knowing he would never forgive himself for… hurting Patton… yelling at him…

But… things have changed… years have gone by… scars have healed, and forgiveness was given. It took years for everything to smoothen out…

… yes, love was definitely torture…

But seeing Patton walk down the aisle, seeing that exquisite smile, how he could make anything work…

… it was worth it…

The keys of piano slowly came to a halt, just as Patton stood right across from Logan, faint tears in his eyes as he admired how Logan looked. Softly, he spoke, unable to stop smiling.

“You look so handsome…”

Logan, who returned the smile, chuckled.

“You look absolutely amazing.”

Both gently held hands, having one of Patton’s hands occupied by a mixed bouquet of flowers. The piece was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. Patton was… beautiful.

Thomas, a friend of theirs, stood tall at the altar, holding a small book as he too, was dressed nicely. Everyone around… friends. From Joan, Talyn, Terrance, Valerie… and so much more… seated in the crowd. They all looked absolutely happy, some in slight tears, others in pure delight as their eyes beamed. 

On the altar, joining Thomas, Logan and Patton…

Roman and Remy both stood on Patton’s side, both wearing matching bridesmaid’s dresses. Of course, both were beaming, and beautiful. On Logan’s side, both Virgil and Ethan stood, wearing assorted suits that matched each other, having a simple white lily in the front pocket. They looked handsome, and well… rather itchy. The suits were alright, but both didn’t… they weren’t… fond of wearing suits, due to the whole situation being super professional. They’d wear suits, of course, just… never did they believe they would be chosen as best men at their friend’s wedding. So, being in front of a crowd… made them somewhat uneasy, but… grateful, to be a part of a special moment.   
Thomas spoke, his voice calm, yet loud for all to hear. 

Words were traded, but Logan could hardly listen. His gaze was on Patton. So… captured in his image, his glow. 

“.. long as you both shall live?”

Logan, as if slightly taken back, nodded slightly, smiling nervously.

“I-I do…”

A small giggle went throughout the crowd, including Patton. They all noticed how captivated Logan was and it was… very adorable.   
Thomas looked to Patton, recited the words and smiled.

“I do.”

Patton spoke softly, almost choked up on his words. 

It was a moment before the rings were brought in. Both silver bands.  
Everything went in slow motion… in that moment…

It was like… things came to a stop as they both placed rings on each other… themselves trading looks, smiling.   
“With the power invested in me…”

Thomas started, taking a small step towards the side.

“I pronounce you, husbands! You may now kiss the groom.”

In that moment, Logan did something he longed to do for a while…  
He gently held Patton’s hand, closing the space between them as he held him. Soft lips met his, and like that…

A roar of cheers.

“Congratulations!”

“So beautiful!”

“THAT’S MY BOY-“

It was a bundle of emotions as Logan and Patton held hands, both walking down the aisle quickly, pedals of flowers flowing down onto them as the crowd of friends tossed them into the air.   
As they approached the end of the aisle, Logan turned to look at Patton, a gentle look on his face. Patton, who smiled up at Logan, wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
“… I can’t believe this is real.”

Patton spoke, the cheers from around filling his ears. 

“Me either… but it is… our reality. Our new chapter.”

Logan smiled softly, gently wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. 

“… I love you so much Patton…”

A gentle smile was on Patton’s face, his expression soft and loving… 

“… I love you so much Logan…”

With that, both came into another kiss, a bright flash blinding the whole scene for a moment.

...

..

.

“Did you get it?”

Remy, who waved the small image in his hand, smiled softly.

“… yes Roman.”

“I got it.”


End file.
